Valentine's Day
by JessieBlack28
Summary: OS.Ron le demuestra a Hermione, de manera inconsciente, que a veces los pequeños detalles pueden transformar los días aparentemente malos...por ejemplo, un día como San Valentín.


**Disclaimer: **El increíble mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo no soy dueña de nada, excepto por la historia y bla, bla, bla ;)

**Advertencias: **_Desde mi punto de vista aquí hay demasiado rollo sanvalentinero (?) ¡Ah! Y no hay mucho uso de varita inmersa, así que... ya advertids ¡A Leer!_

_**

* * *

**_

**Detalles.**

14 de Febrero.

Día de San Valentín.

Día del _amor _y la _amistad._

O día de San Solterin, como mencionó una muchacha de Ravenclaw de camino a la biblioteca.

El día en el cual todos compartían la misma excusa, podían ser románticos empedernidos sin parecer empalagosos (o idiotizados), nadie podría burlarse si decían alguna absurda frase de amor; era el día más romántico de año, para la mayoría. Por no decir para todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Varios chicos revoloteaban alrededor de sus posibles prospectas de novia, otros más se dedicaban a lo físico con sus parejas. Lo último significaba el riesgo de encontrarse con un armario produciendo ruidos extraños, o armaduras siendo molestadas (por aquello de besarse a escondidas). Sin embargo, muchos no gozaban del valor para acercarse a la persona deseada; ni siquiera los Gryffindor como Neville, quién se debatía entre ir a saludar _casualmente _a Hannah Abbot o seguir recorriendo los corredores junto a Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

Y problemáticas como esa ocurrían en la población femenina.

Varias chicas se arriesgaban, casi en osadía, a darle tarjetas a su Valentín platónico. A algunas les iba estupendo. No obstante a otras les iba de mal en peor, al no contar con una novia celosa.

"Ginny, cariño, tú eres la única" murmuró Harry contra los labios de la pelirroja. Ginny se había alterado por un insignificante obsequio proveniente de Romilda Vane, una colorida tarjeta de amor.

"_Podrías decírselo a Vane un día de estos" _resopló "_solo te habla por que eres el elegido" _añadió

"Bueno... _soy el elegido" _bromeó Harry, ganándose así un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Más aquella situación no tardaría en resolverse; la pelirroja lo quería demasiado, como él a ella, para ignorarlo el resto del día.

Entre tanto, mientras unos se alegraban por la fecha... otros simplemente querían que terminara; por ejemplo, Hermione Granger.

La bruja castaña deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas en realidad, que por fin se dieran las doce horas con un minuto y el tiempo siguiera su ritmo hacía delante; por alguna razón, una extraña, las horas parecían ir más lentas que de costumbre.

Recordaba que de pequeña adoraba el día de San Valentín, le encantaba ver los regalos que su padre le compraba a su madre; le emocionaba ver los maratones de películas románticas por televisión y adoraba devorar galletas en forma de corazón.

Claro aquello era cuando tenía cinco años y creía que los príncipes azules vagaban por la calle buscando a su damisela en peligro.

Ahora con unos once años más podía asegurar que esos príncipeseran inexistentes y que comer galletas en forma de corazón el día de San Valentín iba más allá de lo patético; por ello estaba un tanto deprimida.

Le costaba, demasiado, admitir que la única persona que recordaba ese día y, milagrosamente, la recordaba a ella era: Viktor Krum. El muchacho que la invitó al baile de navidad, con el que sus labios rozaron más que una mejilla y el mismo que le había enviado un lindo talismán de amistad eterna vía lechuza. Oh, y que vivía a varios kilómetros.. en Bulgaria.

Su día de San Valentín sería inolvidable: _un solo regalo. _Jamás olvidaría eso.

_Por que nadie parecer recordar que soy una chica _repuso para sus adentros _ni siquiera mis amigos. _

Detuvo la lectura de un grueso libro de Encantamientos al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo; pensaba en sus amigos.

Sabía que Harry estaba con Ginny, y que Ginny estaba con Harry...obviamente.

Pero desde que bajó a desayunar no había reparado en Ron; el muchacho pelirrojo que aparentemente también la había olvidado. _Bueno _se dijo en silencio _es tan normal en él que, si se hubiera acordado sería raro. O muy impresionante _pensó dejando escapar una divertida risa.

De pronto, el objeto de sus pensamientos entró a la biblioteca y caminó hacía ella; Hermione advirtió que el joven parecía inseguro. _Que no se halla metido en líos _rogó mentalmente.

—Eh, hola, Hermione —la saludó con una sonrisa trémula en sus labios.

—Hola, ¿Y ese milagro? Me refiero a que has entrado a la biblioteca por tu propio pie —señaló detonando curiosidad en su voz.

Ron enrojeció, incluso más de lo habitual.

—Uh, yo...er...hoy es día de San Valentín —explicó

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Ya, eso lo descubrí por la mañana, cuando Patil chilló que conseguiría novio —dijo evitando reír al recuerdo de su compañera de dormitorio.

—Si... bueno —dudó unos segundos —Feliz día de San Valentin, Hermione —murmuró descubriendo su mano izquierda, que segundos antes reposaba detrás de su cuerpo escondiendo _su _regalo.

Un bonito estuche en forma de corazón con un montón de chocolates rellenos de diferentes sabores pasó a posesión de la chica de cabello castaño enmarañado.

—Oh, Ron —musitó Hermione conmovida —no debiste...—comenzó a protestar

—¡Ni lo digas! Y-yo, quise hacerlo —replicó colorado.

La chica se movió de su lugar para ponerse frente al pelirrojo, se puso de puntillas y depositó un beso en la mejilla azorada.

—Feliz día de San Valentin, Ron —susurró envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Esa noche la castaña durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro. No había tenido un _día del amor y la amistad _lleno de regalos, ni digno de un cuento de hadas, pero aquel reluciente estuche en forma de corazón siempre le recordaría que a veces los pequeños _detalles_ podían transformar el día.

Mucho más si el detalle en cuestión lo obsequiaba el chico de sus sueños.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hoy no es día de los enamorados, eso fue hace dos días xD, pero mi inspiración decidió visitarme hoy. En fin, espero les haya gustado, a mí en lo particular me convenció (: _

_Y si llegaste aquí abajo, lector, ¡Gracias por leer!_

_¿Merezco RR? Ya saben, una siempre toma en cuenta las opiniones (creo qe todos los comentarios ayudan a mejorar y eso...)_

_~Saludos, KarennHale_


End file.
